Game Of Thrones Season 9
by kriegkatzen11
Summary: Years has passed since Daenerys Targayen destroyed King's Landing. Under the new rule of King Bran, Westeros is flourish and rival the great city of Essos. However, new threat is looming to the now peaceful Westeros. The story continues where the Season 8 ends and complete the story arc it deserved.
1. Chapter 1

Game Of Thrones Season 9

_Episode 1 : Dragon King_

By Kriegkatzen

Scenes start with Jon in the North of the wall walking with a squad of night watch. They arrive at the wildling camp and Jon welcome by Tormund who is now the chief of the wildling survivor. Tormund inform Jon there are no more sight of any wight or whitewalkers. Jon ask Tormund whether they have really stopped the Night Kings back in Winterfell. That night, Jon dreamt about himself being stabbed back when he was murdered by Olly. However, when camera change angle to the corpse, Jon saw its Dany corpse instead of his. Jon immediately wake up that night trembling in fear and sit outside his camp looking faraway to the horizon. Tormund joins him and ask whether he still got nightmare about Dany. Jon nodded, and they talk about the real purpose of the nightwatch coming to the wildling camp to find the hidden place where Craster send his baby boys to the Night King.

Scene change to King's landing, KL now thriving with new building. With aqueduct connecting building to the Red Keep. Sam was sitting in office at the red keep with Tyrion giving him updates how the city sanitary has improve the air quality around it. Tyrion make a joke how KL used to be smell like shit, turn to ashes and now being a better city. On his way back to home, Tyrion walk in alley looking around and smile when children now playing at the streets. He arrived to his home to be welcome by a number of children and a woman seemingly to be his spouse is smiling at him. At a tavern, Master of coin Bronn was chatting with Podrick. Bronn rambling about how Tyrion no longer hangout with them, Bronn said that the family man Tyrion is boring and bossy. When Podrick ask whether he going to start a family, Bronn deny, said that Highgarden is full of whore and life is good for him. Podrick say farewell to Bronn and told that he needs to return to the most powerful man in Westeros.

At Bran chamber, Bran is warging to oversee the six kingdoms. He looks to east coast of Westeros and see black clouds is closing in near the Eyrie. Bran's furrow his brows and looking worryingly to his crow's eye. Of the sudden, he was startled by a sudden appearance of witches on a ship and his vision vanished. Podrick walks in and Bran told him to send ravens to all kingdom including the North, asking them to be vigilant in days to come.

In Winterfell, Sansa is taking tabs of the North economy which is looking grim. Harvest is low and people complaining lack of livestock because many peasants died in the last war. In this scene, we learnt that 3 years has passed since the event. In front of her, bannerman from many families is discussing that they still struggling to bring back the order. Although many neighboring Westeros kingdom is still doing trade with them, it looks like the North is still lack of many things. Meera who now is working for Sansa as her handmaiden ask Sansa whether she should consider the offer. Sansa said it's too early to decide, it seems Sansa is hosting Lord Royce, the commander of Knight of the Vale from Eyrie. Lord Royce said to Sansa that the wedding proposal will bring the North and Eyrie closer and he continue to say that Robin Arryn has always admire her since child and wish to make his bride.

Scene suddenly shows ravens arriving in many place, Stormland, Greyjoy Palace, Sunspear Dorne. Prince of Dorne is reading a letter and looked very concern when suddenly interrupted by his men saying there is a message from KL. The Prince folded the letter he currently reading and the views shows the letter he holding has Targayen seal to it. His retainer read in a loud word from King Bran suggesting for preparation of armies for a threat to come. The prince of Dorne calmly dismiss his retainer and looking out to the window with concerning face.

Back in Eyrie, Robin Arryn is talking to his men about how he nervously waits for Sansa reply to the betrothment proposal. However suddenly a horn was sound signaling the castle was under attack. Robin run to his castle balcony and saw in the horizon. Many ships are sailing to the coast and attacking the Eyrie from the sea, suspense music beating as the camera zooms and as House Targayen insignia was seen at the ship's sails. The scene fade to black.

In the north of the wall, Jon's squad was prepping up to continue journey north from the wildling camp. Jon walk slowly from the shade of the night as the sun rising and the camera zooming out to show the vastness of the land.


	2. Chapter 2

Game Of Thrones Season 9  
_Episode 2 : Fall of the Eyrie_  
By Kriegkatzen

A man with a golden company armor is walking in a street of a burning Eyrie's port. Many peasants are round up but the man gently smile and say that they will not be harmed as long as they do not fight back. The man continues to walk till the Eyrie castle and his men are holding Robin Arryn in chains in front of his people. The man unsheathes his sword and suddenly proclaim, "I, Argon Targayen from House Targayen. The son of Rhaegar Targayen and Elia Martell. The last true heir of the seven kingdoms and Protector of the realm. Sentence you to die!" The crowds are shocked as the man swing his long sword and decapitate Robin's head.

Back in KL, the council is in meeting and discuss that all communication with the Arryn no longer available. The country simply closed all its border and refused to allow anyone in or out. Tyrion asked is this mean the Arryn is declaring rebellion. He statements refuted by Bran who suddenly is pushed into the meeting room on a wheelchair by Podrick. Bran said that the Arryn has been invaded and he also has no clue who is really attacking them. Everyone is surprise on this revelation and argued that the Vale of Arryn never fall before because of its mountainous region. Bran add that the enemy is not coming from the land but from the sea. Tyrion stands up and said "let's assemble the armies of the six kingdom to fight this new invader". Scenes end with Lannister armies marching from Casterly Rock, Bronn's riding with troop from Highgarden, and Edmund Tully is mobilizing his army from his castle.

Scene return to Eyrie and an old man is walking and kneeling to the man first appeared in the episode, the old man said "Lord Aegon, I am pleased that you follow my strategy and now in control of one the kingdom of Westeros". The man looks back and said, call me Faegon. I never likes the name that my father gives but because it is worth the iron throne, hence I gave my word to restore Targaryen dynasty". The old man turns out to be Illyrio, the magistrate who first help Daenarys engagement with Khal Drogo. He said "It's an honor to serve as your majesty Hand". They discuss how the Iron Bank frustrated with the development of Westeros and Meereen in Essos. In the years to come, a flourish Westeros means it will become rival to the Iron Bank in Braavos. And without war to wage, Iron Bank has no side to sponsor and they will lose money in a peaceful era. Faegon then said to win the war, first they need to find their trump card. Illyrio then call for a party of hooded people to the meeting chamber who turns out to be the Warlocks of Essos. A woman introduce herself as Xavia, the leader of the Warlock. The same woman who blocked Bran's vision. She then answered, Daenerys last dragon, Drogo was last seen near Pentos. She also smiled and told Faegon that the "Eye" of the old false god already sealed from surveying Eyrie.

In the North of the wall, Jon and his squad has traveled far and suddenly they spot an aurora and faint light emitting afar. Jon's co-captain, a woman's nightwatch inform Jon that they are now in uncharted land and no Westerosi ever come before. The woman known as Ellie looks at Jon fondly and lend a cup of drink to Jon. Jon then said she is the first woman of the Nightwatch and laugh that they can always be first at something. Jon then give a story on how the northmen and the wildling is the descendant of the First Men. The First Men perhaps has arrived to this part of region when they want to stop the Long Nights.

Back in Winterfell, Sansa was seeing at the Crypt and sadly looks at the sculptures of her family. Sansa's hand, Lord Glover joins her and tells how the great house in the North is weakened. The Umber and Bolton has completely obliterated, Bear Island is without a lord, Karlstark has reduced mostly to farmers and peasants. Lord Glover then apologize to Sansa that he was not there when the Night King attack Winterfell but inform that he bowed to no foreign lord and which is why he disappointed when Jon submitted to Dany. Sansa and Lord Glover walks out when her men informed that they received another raven but this time it came with a Targayen seals.

It turns out, Faegon has been sending raven after conquered Eyrie and demand all lord of Westeros to kneel before him as the true ruler of Westeros. Targayen anthem song started and scenes faded as Sansa throw the letter away angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Game Of Thrones Season 9  
_Episode 3 : The Groove  
_By Kriegkatzen

In the flashback when the King's Landing was sieged during Robert Rebellion, Princess Elia Martell was seen running in the Redkeep. She quickly called her trusted Kingsguard to bring her baby prince to the secret passage in Maegor's Holdfast and escape to his brother Oberyn who she believed in Essos. Her handmaiden then placed another baby into the crib. The scene abruptly ends when Ser Gregor Clegane suddenly break the door and smash the baby in the crib with his bare hand. Fast forward few years ahead, the boy is seen training with the golden company. He accompanied by his friend Harry Strickland who later become the Golden Company captain and killed at King's Landing years later. The boy now called himself as Faegon told how he despise his father who abandoned his mother and sister to doom when he kidnapped a northern girl. He then added he has no affection to his Targayen lineage and only wish to avenge those who killed his family.

In the current day, news about Aegon Targayen and his conquer of the Eyrie spread around Westeros like a wildfire. The king's council now has moved place to Harrenhal where leaders from various armies is meeting. Bronn, Tyrion, Edmund Tully, Ser Davos and other lord of Westeros are looking at the map of the Eyrie. "The Iron Island and Dorne are not here, it seems they refused the call", said Tyrion. Ser Davos then told if Aegon Targayen is really the son of Elia Martell who survives, then it makes sense Dorne not to join the war against their family. And Iron Island always a cutthroat traitor added Ser Davos. Being Master of the Ship, Ser Davos face years of hardship to control the Ironborn to stop pirating and to commit an honest life as Westeros navy. When the chances arise, Yara Greyjoy immediately saw it as opportunity to break away from the Six Kingdom. They also discussed on Bran decision to command Gendry Baratheon to maintain his army in Stormland should Dorne switched sides. "For now, we are the armies of three kingdom at least", sighed Tyrion. Bronn then tease Tyrion that the Targayen this time is advised by better Hand, and they able to split the Westeros force by simply stay and defended the Eyrie. Tyrion answered that the young Targayen listens to his advisor's word unlike Dany. The council agreed that although they have a larger number, they have reached a stalemate as marching an enemy to the narrow neck of the Vale is simply suicide.

In the Winterfell, Sansa is writing a letter and called her maester into his chamber. She asked a raven to be send to Castle Black right away. Lord Royce who learnt the demise of the Eyrie entered the chamber. He swears fealty to Lady Sansa and told her the remaining Knight of the Vale will assist Sansa as their new Queen. Sansa then told Lord Royce, the North is still recovering from the war and their new threat did not make any move after conquering Eyrie. Sansa believe the new enemy is much more difficult to handle unlike the Dragon queen.

In the north of the wall, Jon and his squad walk stealthily in an icy structure. They have arrive to a grove where lights emitted nights before. Ellie who walks behind Jon comment how the structure is man-made. Jon answered this is no land for man. Suddenly they enter the main chamber of the grove, and saw a pedestal made out of ice. As they closing in, Jon realize that the wall contains frozen human. Kids and infant also seen within the wall of ice. "Are they dead?", whispered Ellie but Jon quietly walked. When Jon finally near the pedestal, he saw a heart shaped from Dragonstone is inside the pedestal. Suddenly, a mysterious entity formed in front of Jon. At first it spouted a foreign language, and Jon shouted to the entity "What are you!". It then manifests itself to a figure without a face and ask Jon what does an Azor Ahai wish to accomplish by coming here. Jon then ask who are the Night King and why they bring the winter and the Long Night. The figure responded, the Night King simply a manifestation of despair who heart sacrificed in order to end lights. Jon angrily said, the Night King is evil and need to be stop from coming back again. The figure responded, there is no good and evil that perpetuated by the Night King. The eternal darkness meant to bring eternal peace to the land. Finally, the figure shrieked, Azor Ahai, it is either you join us or died defending the false light!

With the shrieked, all of the frozen bodies suddenly opened their eyes and blue color light emitted from the eye of every single one of them. Jon and his squad are trapped by the whitewalkers and the screen faded black with the night king's suspense music closing the episode.


	4. Chapter 4

Game Of Thrones Season 9

_Episode 4: Vision of the Past_

By Kriegkatzen

The scenes starts with intense fight between the Nightwatch and the Whitewalker. "You cannot kill them without Dragonglass!" shouted Jon. Immediately he rallies the Nightwatch to the pedestal as the Whitewalkers are overwhelming them. Ellie tries to shoot the shrieking figure that raise the dead but her arrows simply went through it. As Jon desperately tries to fend off the swarming dead, he looked at the heart shaped dragonglass in the pedestal. He raised Longclaw and shattered the dragonglass. Unexpectedly, the dragonglass exploded and shards of the debris fly outward at great speed. All of the whitewalker shattered similarly in ways they fall in Winterfell and the shrieking figure vanishes. Ellie immediately jump to Jon and found him groaning in pain. To Ellie's horrow, a fragmented shard has stabbed straight to Jon's chest.

Back in King's landing, Bran's face suddenly change and he looks toward the North. He quickly activates his three eye raven ability and rest his body on his wheelchair. In his vision, dark clouds still enclosed the Eyrie but interestingly there's a faint light far to the north. Suddenly, a lot of voices are heard in Bran's vision. "He knows!" shouted one voice. "That cannot be, the Night King should not be revive yet! Not in another thousand years!" another voice anxiously shouted. Bran whispered "This is not what I agreed with all of you, there should be no harm to my family". The voices quiet and the old three eye raven appeared in Bran's vision. "You have been part of us and you are no longer Brandon Stark" said the old three eye raven. "Remember our purpose" said him again before vanishing. Bran's wakes up and saw Lady Brienne at his side. Lady Brienne realize that Bran has returned from his slumber and immediately said "I do not mean to disturb you, your majesty". Sensing that Bran's vision has uncovered terrible news, Lady Brienne ask whether the enemy in the Eyrie is troubling him. Bran emotionlessly said no and he asked about any news from Tyrion and his sister, Sansa. Lady Brienne brief Bran on how the army are assembled at Harrenhal but make no moves as the enemy has fortified themselves in Eyrie. Upon listening to Brienne's news, Bran ask for a raven to be send to Sansa. In his message, Bran has requested Sansa to arrange a meeting with Jon at their Uncle's castle in Riverrun.

Jon has passed out for five days and the Nightwatch has finally retreated themselves to Castle Black. Tormund who learnt Jon's unfortunate event has personally escorted the party and commanded the wildling to help Jon's recovery. Ellie tells Tormund that even though the shard pierced Jon's chest it did not reach his heart. The shard probably will stay in his chest forever, the maester who are treating Jon added. Tormund's laugh and said that Jon's has died once and he will make alive with this "small" scratch. The maester then smiled and said Jon probably will fully recover in a fortnight. As the Tormund and Ellie about to leave the ward, a Nighwatch comes and pass the Maester a note. "Queen Sansa of the North and King Bran of Westeros has summoned the Lord Commander Jon Snow to the south!" said the Maester surprisingly upon reading the note.

In Harrenhal, Tyrion is having a conversation with the Master of Spies. The new Master of Spies is known as Amarys is a young man at his twenties. Tyrion jokingly tease whether Amarys is a foreigner or an orphan because he do not has a family name. Amarys return that he is grateful to Tyrion to recommend him to his current position but tells him back that it is Lord Varys who gave his name when he was still a "Little Bird". He tells Tyrion that he betrayed his good friend when he let Daenerys Targaten executed Lord Varys years ago. Bronn interrupt the conversation and ask the Master of Spies to be useful now that their King's power no longer become deterrent to invaders. Bronn said he wishes to end the war quickly and return to his eden of beautiful maiden in Highgarden. Amarys then inform that his spies has managed to get some news but the important news is not coming from Eyrie but from Essos. It seems the man who claimed to Aegon Targayen is also the commander of the Golden Company and his invading army are composed of sellswords from various Free City. But the biggest news is that he pays for whoever able to track Drogon, the last dragon of Daenerys Targayen. Tyrion is shaken upon hearing the news and slowly said if the guy really claimed to be a Targayen and then all hope is lost for Westeros if he is really able to control Drogon.

In his dreams, Jon found himself in the chamber of the Iron Throne. Nobody is noticing him as if he was not exist around them. To his horror, he saw the scene when his grandfather is burning alive with wildfire and his uncle died choking when desperately try to save him. He quickly gaze to the man who sit in the iron throne, and to his surprise Bran is standing beside King Aerys and his whisper to the King's ear could be clearly heard by Jon, "Burn all the Northmen, burn them all".

The scene slowly faded to black as Jon in disbelief of what he saw and heard.


End file.
